Catch Me When I Fall
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Misao is on the roof fixing the holes with Shiro and Kuro in the rain, but slips and falls straight into her oblivious Aoshi-sama.


****

Catch me when I fall…

"Misao-chan what on earth are you doing?" Came Okon's voice as she passed Misao's bedroom on her way downstairs to the kitchen. Little five-year-old Misao was standing on the edge of the wooden table her arms outstretched as though ready to jump off. Okon moved into the room taking a now pouting Misao-chan off of the table and moving the chair back under it.

"Misao-chan just wanted to fly…" She spoke softly as Okon took her hand dragging her out of the room and closing the shoji behind them.

"Don't be silly Misao-chan, you can't fly." Okon replied ushering the young girl downstairs and towards the dining room for lunch.

"Misao-chan can to!" Misao-chan replied stubbornly, but waltzed into the dining room and sat herself down, her arms crossed over her tiny chest in silent determination. Small chatting fluttered through the room, the only one that had been quiet the whole time was Misao-chan. That in itself was very rare.

"What is wrong with my pretty Misao-chan? She is awfully quiet today." Okina spoke and the other Oniwaban members fell silent finally noticing Misao-chan was contributing to their chatting. Misao-chan was slowly eating some rice but placed down her chopsticks for a moment to reply and then went straight back to eating.

"Misao-chan is fine Jiya." The only two people sitting at the table which weren't entirely convinced was Hannya and Aoshi. They had silently eyed each other for a brief second, but went back to eating knowing they'd pry it out of Misao-chan soon enough. 

After many more moments of quiet chatter, a loud clap of thunder broke the room into silence once more, Okina looking out the window and up at the darkened sky.

"Perhaps it is best to leave lunch for later Shiro. You and Kuro really should fix that hole in the Aoiya roof before it starts raining." Shiro and Kuro looked over at Aoshi for approval and watched him nod his head silently. They stood up leaving the room with Misao-chan running behind them forgetting about her food.

"I'm coming too!" She yelled excitedly and caught up to them latching onto Shiro and Kuro's hands making sure they wouldn't go up on the roof without her. Okina turned to look at Aoshi and spoke to the 15-year-old leader.

"Aoshi do you know what is wrong with Misao-chan?" Aoshi placed down his bowl of rice and chopsticks and replied to Okina's question with one of his own.

"Why do you automatically think I know the answer for every single problem Misao-chan encounters?"

"Because she talks about you non stop Aoshi and Misao-chan is always with you. Everytime I see Misao-chan she is always with you and Hanny and talking about something…I thought…"

"You thought wrong. I know nothing." Aoshi stepped in finishing of his bowl of rice. His eyes peered over at Okon when she finally spoke up.

"I was passing Misao-chan's room when I found her on the table. She looked like she was going to jump off. I asked her what she was doing and Misao-chan replied saying she wanted to fly."

"Fly? Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to let Misao go up on the roof with Shiro and Kuro." Omasu spoke while collecting some of the empty dishes. Okina placed down his own bowl and turned towards Aoshi to speak once more.

"Aoshi? You don't think Misao-chan wou-" He never got to finish as he watched Aoshi drop his bowl of rice and race out of the dining room with Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuki not to far behind him.

"Oh no…" Okon spoke her hand clasping over her mouth as the rest of the Oniwaban Group stood up and raced out of the Aoiya to head for the area Shiro and Kuro were fixing.

* * * *

"MISAO-CHAN!" Kuro yelled loudly watching the young girl run towards the edge of the roof tiles, her arms spread out wide and she yelled while jumping over the edge.

"I CAN TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Unfortunately for Misao-chan she never went anywhere except down and began screaming loudly. Her big blue eyes were closed tightly as she began shaking in fear about how much she knew this was going to hurt. Misao-chan never reached the hard ground as someone had caught her in the nick of time. Misao jerked her head up, her large blue eyes opening to stare up into slightly wider green-blue ones. 

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao had mumbled lightly but the shock of the moment sent her into unconsciousness, her small body not being able to handle such an ordeal like that.

* * * *

Misao-chan stood in the middle of the main room shuffling her feet, her head bowed and her hands behind her back as the other members of the Oniwaban Group began lecturing her about doing such things. Aoshi had silently noticed, along with Hannya that Misao-chan's shoulders shook every now and then but they knew Misao-chan wouldn't cry openly in front of the others. Aoshi watched as Okina was about to start on another tangent but he finally cut in turning the room silent.

"That's enough… Misao-chan you may go to your room now." All the members turned to stare at Aoshi who stood silently to the side; his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes following Misao-chan as she hurriedly raced up the stairs towards her room. Aoshi silently nodded at Hannya to go up and make sure that Misao-chan would be okay and that he would stay here and speak to the others. Aoshi moved off heading for the dining room with the others following him, knowing that he would say something to them.

"What was the meaning of interrupting me Aoshi?" Okina spoke sitting down with the others following suit.

"I said that was enough. Misao-chan is just a child…"

"A child that needs to know what is right and wrong and who to listen to!" Okina snapped back, frustration showing on the elder ninja as Aoshi never showed a trace of emotion and stared blankly at him.

"A child who needs to be TAUGHT first. Misao-chan will be taught in the way of the Oniwaban Group. She will be taught discipline but you and I both know that as Misao-chan grows she'll decide what is best for her. Misao-chan will not remain a child forever Okina. She'll mature and grow into a beautiful young woman because we as Oniwabanshuu will not let her disgrace the Oniwaban name or her own. The only way for her to know what is right from wrong if for Misao-chan to learn from her mistakes and being able to make mistakes as well. In time she'll understand and with your help she'll know who to listen to and that is Misao…her own heart and mind. That is all." Aoshi abruptly finished off and stood up leaving the dining room with stunned members watching his retreating form.

* * * *

"How is Misao-chan?" Aoshi spoke as he met Hannya at the bottom of the stairs.

"Misao-chan isn't talking at all, but Misao-chan did say she was sorry for making her Aoshi-sama angry." Aoshi began walking past Hannya but stopped as he spoke once more before disappearing.

"Misao-chan wishes to explain to you about what happened. Your speech earlier is correct leader. Misao-chan will need to be taught by Okina and the others. She will gain much knowledge from them especially how to act like a young woman when she grows up with Okon and Omasu's help. However, Beshimi, Hyotokko, Shijiku and myself will teach her many skills, but the only one who can set her on the right path is you leader." Aoshi stood at the bottom of the stairs for several seconds but began ascending them heading for Misao-chan's room with Hannya's words rolling around in his mind. Aoshi knocked once on Misao-chan's shoji before sliding it open and peering into the dark room.

"Misao-chan? Its Aoshi-sama…" Aoshi spoke stepping into the room and sliding the shoji across. Aoshi's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and he found Misao-chan sitting on the wooden table in the corner of the room. Aoshi moved closer and opened the shutters letting in the afternoon light. His eyes cast downwards to see Misao-chan wrap her arms around her up drawn legs and place her head on her knees. 

"Why won't Misao-chan look at Aoshi-sama? Does Misao-chan think Aoshi-sama is angry with her?" Aoshi spoke softly while sitting down in the wooden chair. He watched as Misao moved her head, her eyes opening to stare over at him and mumbled out her own question.

"Is Aoshi-sama angry with Misao-chan?" Aoshi shook his head negatively and lifted Misao off the table placing the young girl in his lap.

"Will Misao-chan tell me what she was thinking?" Aoshi watched as Misao-chan nodded her head and stared out the window while answering his question.

"Misao-chan wanted to fly. Okon said I couldn't but I knew I could. Misao-chan saw it happen and wanted to fly too…" Aoshi placed Misao-chan back on the table facing him and he spoke once more, his hands clasping her little hands.

"Your not meant to fly Misao-chan, none of us are." Aoshi watched Misao-chan open her mouth to speak again, but he placed his finger against her lips and shaking his head wanting her to listen to him. Aoshi picked Misao up and took her over to the opened window and stood her up so she could look out.

"See those birds Misao-chan?" He watched as her eyes widen watching the birds flutter through the cloudy sky. A small smirk crossed Aoshi's usually emotionless face as Misao spread her arms like their wings wanting to move off the edge and try to fly again but couldn't as Aoshi had wrapped his arm around her waist holding her there.

"You can't Misao-chan."

"Why not Aoshi-sama?" Misao-chan pouted up at the teenager wanting to know why she wasn't allowed to be like the pretty birds.

"Although birds need food and shelter to survive like ourselves, we are very different from them. We aren't allowed to fly like them because our bodies are not like theirs. Your arms are arms Misao-chan, not wings like theirs. They have the ability to fly through the air because that's the way they were created. Do you understand Misao-chan?"

"Hai…but Aoshi-sama, Misao-chan saw you fly though. Misao-chan wanted to be like the birdies and Aoshi-sama too." Aoshi blinked down at the young girl wanting to know what she meant by that. He watched as Misao waved her arms around speaking once more.

"Misao-chan saw you and Hannya in the forest, flying through the trees Aoshi-sama." Aoshi placed a small smirk on his lips and placed Misao-chan back on the table speaking once more.

"Misao-chan we weren't flying…just jumping and leaping from tree to tree. It's part of our training. Birds can fly for a long time and don't need to rest or land like Hannya and I. If we don't land steadily we could get hurt, just like what could of happened to Misao-chan if..."

"Aoshi-sama didn't catch me?" Aoshi nodded his head and watched as Misao took a deep breath and nodded her head speaking once more.

"Misao-chan promises not to fly anymore Aoshi-sama."

"Good girl." Aoshi spoke back and turned around ready to leave her bedroom.

"Aoshi-sama can teach me how to fly!" Misao spoke standing on the table her arms outstretched once more. Aoshi quickly turned around catching the child as she jumped off the table once more.

"Misao-chan stop being silly. I can't fly and neither can Hannya okay?" Misao-chan pursed her lips and slid out of Aoshi's embrace standing on her on two feet and looking up at him.

"But if Aoshi-sama could, he'd teach Misao-chan right?" Aoshi sighed softly and crouched down answering Misao-chan's question.

"Aa, if Aoshi-sama could fly he'd teach you Misao-chan." A giggle bubbled up in her throat at his answer and she grabbed the material of his trouser pants wanting him to follow her downstairs.

"Can Aoshi-sama teach me now?" Aoshi sighed out loud watching Misao-chan race from the room heading downstairs and probably out to the training hall.

"AOSHI-SAMA! SASA!" Misao-chan yelled as she poked her head around the shoji and waved wanting him to follow her.

"Misao-chan wants to be like Aoshi-sama now!" Aoshi took a deep breath knowing he was in this for the long hall.

* * * *

(13 years have passed…)

"Misao-chan can you hand me the hammer?" Shiro spoke loudly so Misao could hear him over the rain. He, Kuro and Misao were up on the roof making sure the holes in the Aoiya were being fixed so no rain could leak through.

"I can't believe Jiya. That old man should be doing this himself!" Misao grumbled lightly as she handed some nails to Kuro whom was using another hammer. Shiro placed down his hammer and picked up another piece of wood placing it over the top of another hole blocking the rain off. Misao was banging furiously away and screamed loudly when she smacked her thumb with the hammer. 

"RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Misao yelled angrily while standing up. She was soaked to the bone, her ninja clothes sticking to her skin and her plaited hair drenched, messy and rather heavy. Misao's eyes widened as she stepped back her foot tripping over the unnoticed hammer lying carelessly behind her.

* * * *

Aoshi was walking towards the main entrance to the Aoiya. He had been walking back from the temple when the rain began to fall heavily. It just added to his mood as he brooded away on his thoughts.

"MISAO-CHAN!" Aoshi snapped out of his thoughts at hearing Shiro and Kuro yell Misao's name in alarm.

"AOSHI-SAMA GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Misao spoke as she fell off the roof heading directly for the older ninja. Unfortunately, too little too late on Aoshi's part as he turned to see Misao falling down but she happened to slam straight into him sending them both to the ground with a loud SPLAT! 

Misao took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to see she was staring straight in her Aoshi-sama's blue-green ones. Misao noticed that he too was completely drenched by the rain not knowing he needed an umbrella today. His long bangs spiked up, some tangled with mud from the fall, but Misao couldn't take her eyes away from his. She was trapped. Never in her life did she feel warmer then she did right at this very moment.

Misao blinked her eyes for several seconds finally feeling something warm against her fingers and cast her eyes away from Aoshi's for a single moment to realise her fingers were red…red from Aoshi's blood. 

"Aoshi-sama you're bleeding!" Misao spoke frantically as though the small gash on the right side of his head and neck area would lead to his death. Aoshi on the other hand had not uttered a single word.

He had been trying to meditate but Misao had been in his thoughts the entire day and he didn't know why. He couldn't believe he had let his mind wonder and not notice that he had been the target to break Misao's fall. What was totally embarrassing for the ex-leader of the Oniwaban Group was the fact that he hadn't sensed Misao's ki and the fact that he hadn't even stayed up on his own two feet.

Misao could do nothing as Aoshi kept staring into her eyes not saying anything. He was just staring at her, not even acknowledging the fact that she was lying on top of him! Misao's body soon tensed up when she felt Aoshi's hands clasping her hips lightly. Her eyes turned wide as she did nothing but watch as her Aoshi-sama sat up, taking her with him as she now sat astride his lower thighs. 

Aoshi watched with silent curious fascination as Misao's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. She had stumbled to her feet, her hands reaching out silently offering Aoshi a hand to get up. Misao was completely taken back when Aoshi clasped her hands and stood up with her help. She silently watched as Aoshi let go of her hands as soon as he was stable and took off his trench coat to see it completely brown on the back and caked with mud.

"Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama…" Misao mumbled lightly while bowing her head. Without Misao's knowledge Aoshi's eyes narrowed slightly trailing them over the length of her body. Her ninja outfit she wore was "glued" to her curves showing Aoshi she truly wasn't a young girl like Okina and the others thought. The slightest rising of one corner of Aoshi's lips sparked something inside him as he watched Misao's eyes quickly scan over his own drenched form. Her cheeks were a darker shade of pink, Aoshi knowing Misao liked what she was seeing…him! After all, his own clothes were plastered to his nicely muscled body.

"You should bathe Aoshi-sama. The wind and rain is making the day colder and I don't want you to get sick. I'll wash your clothes for you Aoshi-sama. It's my fault this happened so…please?" To Misao's amazement Aoshi said nothing but actually tossed her his trench coat and turned around heading for the bathhouse. 

Misao blinked a couple of times and then forced her legs into walking as she headed off going after Aoshi to get his other onmitsu clothes. Unknown to those two Shiro and Kuro were smiling on the roof and then kept on working not worrying about themselves as they left their former and new leader to themselves.

* * * *

Aoshi had been sitting in the hot bath for some time now listening to the rain and Misao's humming outside. After debating with himself for many minutes about leaving the warm water he finally came to a decision when he heard Misao sneeze, a cold brewing within her if she didn't hurry and bathe herself. 

Aoshi dressed in a light yukata, the one he wore at the temple and exited the bathhouse to see Misao kneeling behind the wash basin and furiously cleaning the mud off his trench coat making sure the mud didn't have any time to set. His other clothes were already hung on a bamboo pole blowing slowing in the cool breeze.

"Perhaps you should let that soak and bathe yourself Misao." Aoshi spoke scaring the young woman out of her thoughts. He said nothing else and walked off quickly as not to get drenched by the rain once more. Misao did as Aoshi suggested and headed into the bathhouse herself.

* * * *

Misao finally left the bathhouse feeling refreshed and wearing another set of her ninja clothes. Instead of her heading for the Aoiya she went straight back to scrubbing away at Aoshi's trench coat wanting it to come clean. Misao was deep in her own thoughts again, when a deep voice interrupted her once more.

"You keep scrubbing like that and you'll wear away the material." Misao let out an embarrassed laugh and quickly pulled the trench coat out and with a bit of effort, since it was quite large and rather heavy because of the water, she finally placed it on the bamboo pole ready to dry off.

"At least its nice and clean now Aoshi-sama. It's so heavy though, how can you stand to wear such a thing?" Misao replied while brushing her hands over the trench coat making sure there were no wrinkles on it. Misao finally sat down on the porch watching the rain fall to the ground.

"How can you stand to wear those clothes?" Aoshi shot back while sitting down on the verandah surrounding the main building of the Aoiya with Misao. She looked over at him, her eyes narrowing slightly as he showed nothing except slight disinterest towards the weather while making pointless chitchat with her…just to please her.

"I asked you first Aoshi-sama." Misao spoke stubbornly as she half turned to face the emotionless man before her. 

"I am a ninja." Aoshi replied after a long moment of silence between the two of them.

"And so am I!" Misao spoke back, her hand smacking the wooden verandah for more emphasis. Aoshi stared down at Misao for several seconds. Her shoulders were hunched lightly and her hand was fisted and pale as she was determined to give him a piece of her mind. Misao was unable to do so as Aoshi did the unthinkable. His left hand moved under Misao's chin lifting her head up so he could look into her eyes once more.

"Are you not a woman also? No women wear clothes like these Misao." Aoshi dropped his hand way and stood up his eyes cast to the side looking out into the drenched yard.

"I'll leave you to think about that." Misao watched as Aoshi headed back into the Aoiya and closed the shoji behind him. _Are you not a woman also? _Misao took a deep breath her eyes closing as she bent her head resting it on her up drawn knees and closed her eyes knowing she would have to think about what her Aoshi-sama said to her. 

* * * *

It was late, Aoshi sensing it was probably past midnight. He had become curious as to where Misao was. She had not come inside for dinner and the others hadn't gone outside to see if she was in the garden or training.

Aoshi silently walked down the hallway of the Aoiya with a cup of hot tea in his hand. He opened the main shoji door and stepped out while closing it silently behind him. The moon was full, casting an eerie silver-blue over Kyoto. 

"Misao…" Aoshi spoke softly as he moved over to the shaking, but still sleeping young woman. She was in the same position he had left her that afternoon, but moved as to rest her head against one of the poles along the verandah. Aoshi crouched down, his right hand moving to place some of Misao's hair behind her ear. His fingers had deliberately brushed over her skin feeling the cold chill of it. Aoshi shook his head and stood up grabbing his now dry trench coat and wrapped it around her.

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao mumbled softly, her senses becoming sharper as she peered up at her leader whom was sitting beside her.

"How long have you been here?" Misao mumbled lightly while wrapping the coat around her more firmly, her sleepiness slipping away at getting the attention of Aoshi.

"Not long." Aoshi quietly replied while sipping the hot tea he held in both hands. Misao stared up at her leader…her ex-leader, but still, somewhere inside her she knew he would always be her leader…the one she had begun to love more and more each day.

"Aoshi-sama, what you said earlier today…"

"Forget about it Misao." Aoshi abruptly replied and sipped the tea once more. He couldn't believe he had spoken so freely like that to her. Never in all his life had someone cracked through his protective walls like Misao did. That scared him the most.

"I will not." Misao replied instantly back. Aoshi cast his eyes down at Misao to see she was staring into the yard, her mouth in a small thin line and her eyes narrowing, holding determination. Aoshi knew there was more to be said…on her behalf that is. Out of the corner of Aoshi's right eye he noticed Misao turn to face him her hand lifting up as her fingers absently caressed the side of his cheek heading for…

"What are you doing?" Aoshi cut in catching Misao's wrist with his larger hand, prying it away from his skin. He watched Misao's eyes flash angrily and then she spoke, breaking his grip from her as she stood up heading into the Aoiya.

"Aoshi-sama you're so stubborn!" Aoshi heard the shoji close and sighed softly peering into the half-empty teacup. Steam rose from the tea but Aoshi placed it down beside him not wanting to drink anymore. Aoshi closed his eyes for a brief moment but they snapped open once again as he heard the shoji open and close. 

Misao felt Aoshi tense when her left hand rested on his left shoulder as she kneeled behind him and placed the cloth she brought out to the gash on his head. 

"What are you doing?" Aoshi spoke softly; his hand grabbing Misao's to stop what she was doing. Misao sighed softly and pried her hand away from Aoshi's tight grip.

"This will help the swelling ease Aoshi-sama." Misao 'playfully' swatted Aoshi's hand away and moved some of the soft strands of his hair away to reach the gash. She was glad the blood had dried up over the cut knowing it was already healing itself, but he'd need this so the swelling didn't increase anymore. To Misao's utter amazement again, Aoshi sat like a statue letting her take care of him for a moment.

"What you said meant a lot to me Aoshi-sama." Misao waited for Aoshi to say something but instead he sat slightly relaxed now, his head bent forward as he rested his chin against his chest and now his bangs covered his eyes completely.

"I thought about what you said the entire afternoon and just fell asleep afterwards. I am a woman Aoshi-sama, just like you said, but I AM a ninja as well. The Oniwabanshuu mean more to me then Jiya and the others know. Probably even more then you know as well. I want to rebuild the Oniwaban name again. I want to show everyone we are not a disgrace. That we are powerful, but we are here to help people and not cause any trouble in this peaceful era. If that means sacrificing myself at being and becoming a woman, at any chance of knowing happiness then I'll do it without a second thought."

"Why are you telling me this?" Aoshi spoke lifting his head when Misao stopped placing the ointment on his gash. He could already feel the pain beginning to die down and the swelling decrease. Aoshi cast his head over his shoulder to see Misao kneeling behind him, his trench coat engulfing her petite form as she spoke softly but determinedly once more.

"Because I thought you of all people would understand what I'm trying to do. Although we are not related in blood, the Oniwabanshuu is my family…for the rest of my life I'll know these people. I've already had so many loved ones taken from me and I don't ever want that to happen again. I thought…I thought that if I sacrifice something I so desperately want in my life it might bring some peace to myself. That it might help people begin to respect the Oniwaban Group once more. I thought that if I could be a great leader and a great ninja I'd help bring back the name of the Oniwabanshuu…that the deaths of our people would have some meaning to me."

"Being a leader doesn't necessarily mean you have to be the strongest. There are other vital things you need." Aoshi replied after a short moment. Misao snapped her head up looking over at her Aoshi-sama. He had seen so much blood…so many deaths and had shed no tears, no sadness. Instead he kept it inside of himself…not showing or telling anyone what he was feeling…what he was going through…

"You need to know love and to have a strong heart." Misao replied softly, moving ever so closely to her Aoshi-sama.

"So I was a heartless leader? Is that what your trying to tell me Misao?" Aoshi heard Misao gasp behind him in horror at what her words translated to him.

"Iie Aoshi-sama! Hats not what I meant at all. I know this must be hard for you bu-"

"You don't know!" Misao bit her lip lightly at Aoshi's forced and harsh words towards her. Misao stared down at Aoshi's fisted right hand…it was shaking! Her Aoshi-sama was breaking apart!

"Just stop…stop talking such nonsense…" Misao heard Aoshi mumble lightly. Misao knew he was trying to get his composure back…to become the emotionless Aoshi he had grown to know himself as. Misao fisted both her hands while looking widely over at her ex-leader. To think that everyone found him to be so quiet, so ice like, but Misao had melted something inside him…one small piece of ice…one small barrier around his heart and that was all she needed. Misao had an opening and she was going to use it wisely.

"Iie Aoshi-sama! I won't leave you alone!" Misao spoke softly, but loud enough for him to hear her every word as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed her head against his, her warm breath flowing over his left ear. She had felt him stiffen again, this being one of the boldest emotions Misao has ever done…and to her Aoshi-sama for that matter! She knew her Aoshi-sama hadn't been held in a long time. Maybe this was his first time…just like it was hers…

"Let go of me…" Aoshi softly spoke, one hand trying to pry Misao's comforting arms, Misao's comforting body and scent way from him. It was pointless though…she was not going anywhere.

"Why won't you understand? I said leave me alone!" Aoshi spoke more forcefully but this only made Misao tighten her hug around him and her voice fluttered into his ear wanting to explain to him what she was doing.

"I want to understand Aoshi-sama. I want you to tell me everything…to tell me what is happening inside you. What do you feel? How much pain is resting within you? How much guilt do you feel? I want you to open up…to let me catch you when you fall… Onegai Aoshi… I will not rest until I know that Aoshi is safe from himself. My promises to Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuki will all be for nothing if you fade away… I want to help you…let me understand you…" Misao took in a rugged breath as she felt her Aoshi-sama clasp one of her hands in desperation now. His body had relaxed but his emotions were breaking through…he was shaking slightly, his head bent, his mind flashing the memories once more…but this time…this time he finally spoke aloud.

"You don't understand… You say the Oniwaban Group is your family, but they were MY family as well. I was their leader…I gave out orders and everyone followed them. I took them away from you…I left with them…Hannya and the others not leaving my side, knowing that if I went to hell…they'd follow me all the way. They had nothing to live for…all they had was their fighting techniques and I…I brought them back to the Aoiya…I brought them into the Oniwaban Group knowing they had great skills. I made them a part of the family. No one knows what it is like…to watch someone die…right in front of your eyes…"

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao mumbled softly and turning her head over to place it against Aoshi's neck and shoulder area.

"I watched…I watched my ninja's…my companions and friends, my family die before me…protecting me… You don't know what its like so stop pretending to know what I am going through." This time Aoshi brushed Misao's arms away from him and stood up not wanting to continue with the turmoil racing within him.

"I know pain Aoshi-sama…I know a lot of pain!" Aoshi turned around to face Misao, his eyes slightly wider as tears fell down her cheeks as she stared up at him.

"To wake up one morning and notice part of your family is missing...gone…maybe never to return again! To try and leave the Aoiya wanting to search for you only to be caught and taken back because I was to little to go off alone. To cry tears of pain so many nights knowing I couldn't see my family anymore. Waiting for years to pass so I could finally venture out to find my lost family. To train myself to be an excellent ninja just like my family said I would become. To finally find a single trace of the ninja's I had been searching for months on end only to be late by mere days or weeks. To find Himura on my travels and hear that he knows you. Only to find out that you had fought against each other and to hear the deaths of Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuki. To hear that you had disappeared…bleeding and battered…possibly dead! Then to have you return only to come back to seriously injure Jiya almost killing him and then telling me you never want to see my face again! Knowing you had switched sides…knowing something was wrong…that you weren't right within yourself and that I couldn't help because you were now my enemy! I know pain…I know pain…" Misao spoke brokenly up at Aoshi, her arms wrapping around herself as she dropped to the verandah once more, her hot tears soaking the material of Aoshi's trench coat.

Aoshi was at a loss of what to do. To think Misao, this high spirited young woman had shed so many tears, had known so much sadness from one single moment…from him leaving and taking away her family.

"I know pain…and I know happiness as well… I made Himura promise me…promise to bring you back to me…to our home. He was the only one to snap you out of your darkness…out of your rage. I knew I couldn't get any sense through to you because Himura is the only one who can truly understand you. I felt so helpless, but when I saw you…everything about being enemies and rivals was gone, because my Aoshi-sama was back…he'd finally come back after being away for so long. Aoshi-sama wasn't completely saved but Himura had done the first bit and I promised myself and Hannya, Beshimi, Hyotokko and Shijuki that I'd do the rest…"

"Misao… It is no that simple…" Aoshi spoke softly while squatting down to look into Misao's puffy eyes. He watched as she brushed the last of her tears away and placed a bright smile on her face.

"I know that, but doesn't it make it a little easier knowing you have someone waiting for you?" Aoshi stared silently down at Misao, watching her cheeks darken in colour at the implication of her words. Misao had bowed her head in slight embarrassment, but to Aoshi's wonderment, he'd never seen her look more beautiful then that moment. Aoshi placed his hand under Misao's chin lifting it up to whisper softly to her before standing up to head inside knowing he really should go back to bed.

"You really have grown up Misao…" Aoshi slid the shoji open only to be stopped in his tracks as Misao spoke once more.

"Arigatoo Aoshi, for saying that to me…you are the first to realise that I am a woman now and that means a lot to me. Does this mean I'm not able to be a ninja anymore?" Misao spoke softly as she stared up at Aoshi's broad back.

"Iie, this Misao…is fine by me." Misao watched as Aoshi entered the dark Aoiya and closed the shoji behind him not saying anything else to her. Misao went back to looking out into the yard...a bright smile on her face as she snuggled in more to Aoshi's trench coat and mumbled out her own reply.

"Oyasumi nasai Aoshi…aishiteru…I'll catch you if you fall…" Unknown to Misao as she was now well and truly amongst her one dreams as she stared up at the stars, Aoshi closed the shoji hearing her silent words spoken into the night. 

As Aoshi ascended the stairs heading for the room he used to sleep in many years ago, a soft smile crossed his lips hearing Misao's words flutter through his mind. The words Aoshi had spoken years ago had been true. Misao had grown up to become a beautiful young woman and an experienced ninja. Although she still had her childhood sweetness…and stubbornness about her, Misao had finally grown up…finally making her own decisions about what was right and wrong. She had begun to follow her heart and Aoshi knew…her heart would always lead straight to him…

* * * *

The end

* * * *

Authors Notes: HIYA MINNA-SAN! Noa is back from holidays (although she still as two more weeks) its back to having a computer and the Internet. Well this is just a short story (I know everyone is probably thinking...short story my ass?!?!!?!?!? Its like 17 pages long!) Its been written on paper for so long, I thought it best to type it up and throw it out for all of you to read. (That way I don't have to worry about it later on…)

Truthfully this is not the way it was going to turn out…actually I had to make up most of the last stuff since I'd only written four pages of notes, but in the end it flowed out nicely…err…I think…

At least its not totally lovey-dovey but still sweet…right? I finally watched Aoshi and Kenshin fight! *Noa dances around at how kick ass Aoshi is* I have to admit though I was disappointed about him loosing and something so simple too, but Kenshin is good at reading moves and stuff like that so I'll give him that. I don't know I think Aoshi's English speaking voice sounds a bit fake to me. Does he change after Hannya and the others die, because I when I watched Ice Blue Eyes DVD he seemed more evil there and that was cool! His Japanese voice actor is really cool, but I don't like Kenshin's voice in Japanese or English at all. Think Sano's is both cool and Suzume and Ayame-chan are just the cutest girls!

Oh Hannya rocks! And I was watching the guys die and I was like noooooooooooooo that's so unfair! *Wails loudly* So Aoshi must really change once they die because BOY was there a lot of emotion in him with those guys!

Although Aoshi is cool when he smacks out Sano! Don't get me wrong I love Sano but it was needed. I loved Sano and Megumi's interaction together when she's going back to Kanryu's mansion by herself and they have that "chat". It's rather sweet! I don't really know about Kaoru just yet…she seems…a bit childish at times…almost a little annoying but Kenshin likes her so what can ya do eh? As for Yahiko, he's pretty funny…well him and Sano together anyway. I was watching the one with him and Tsubame together which is very cute by the way and just the whole thing about Kenshin and Sano being their to see Yahiko fight those guys and he trying to be cicadas…oh that really made me laugh…in English and in Japanese.

Well I'm stuck on Hiker Chapter 7 which is a pain in the butt, but I haven't done anything more on the other stories yet as this one has taken me two…maybe three days to get out. I promise I'll do more writing since I can relax and not worry about work for awhile. Expect more chapters for stories coming out soon…


End file.
